Happy Birthday, my stupid love
by Shinigami Miu
Summary: Hoy era su cumpleaños numero 18, se supone que deberia de ser el puto dia mas feliz de su vida ¡Pero no! Solo algo en ese dia valia la pena, y era -como cada dia- ver a su sexy profesor de Historia, Arthur. Summary Fail -.-


Pareja: UsUk

N/A: Esto es AU, Arthur es profesor de Alfred. Solo es un corto fic sin mucho sentido por el cumple de mi Alfie ^^

Happy Birthday, my stupid love.

UsUk

Alfred F. Jones miro por la ventana de su salón de clases, estaba muy deprimido en esos momentos.

¿Por qué?

Ah que simple, porque hoy era su cumpleaños número 18, se supone que debería de ser el puto día más feliz de su vida pero no era para nada como él había esperado.

Sus amigos simplemente le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños cuando lo veían, pero eso era todo ¡Ni siquiera un regalo le habían dado!

Gruño por lo bajo.

Solo algo valía la pena en ese cumpleaños de mierda que estaba pasando.

-Bien, abran sus libros en la página 237-

Una boba sonrisa se implanto en su rostro al oír la dulce voz de su maestro preferido, miro hacia al frente con esa cara de "o estoy gaymente enamorado de mi profesor de historia" y lo pudo ver.

Ahí, parado tan elegantemente estaba Arthur Kirkland, el profesor más sexy y cejon de Historia que pudo haberle tocado.

Era un chico rubio y de ojos verdes, serio y con un carácter que le daba miedo hasta al diablo, pero aun así Alfred se había quedado totalmente enamorado de él.

Arthur le dirigió una mirada al chico estadounidense y se sonrojo al ver la cara de idiotizado que tenía su alumno.

-Jones, siéntese correctamente y saque su libro-

Alfred hizo un puchero y no se molesto en sacar el libro.

-¿No me vas a felicitar Artie?-

El maestro lo miro algo sonrojado y molesto

-Téngame mas respeto, soy su mayor, señor Jones-

-Pff que estirado "Mister Arthur", además serás mayor en edad pero no en estatura- respondió juguetón.

La clase miraba a ambos pelear, y todos comenzaban a tenerle lastima al chico americano, parecía que no le importaba jugar con su integridad física. Toda la escuela sabia que ese maestro de Historia tenía un genio de los mil demonios y retarlo de esa manera prácticamente era pedirle a la muerte que te llevara derechito al infierno.

Una venita comenzó a palpitar en la frente de Arthur, ese chico comenzaba a pasarse de la raya.

-Yo si te felicite el día de tu cumpleaños- siguió retándolo – Y te di un _delicioso_ regalo de cumpleaños ¿No recuerdas? – el tono de voz del menor se torno más sensual y felino al preguntarle aquello a su maestro

El ingles trago saliva ¿Cómo no recordar el puto regalo del americano? No pudo sentarse en un mes por su culpa.

Toda la clase se le quedo mirando raro al profesor y comenzaron a chismear entre ellos, algunas chicas miraban emocionadas la cara roja de Arthur, creando imágenes mentales – no tan erradas- acerca del regalo.

-¡Silencio! Jones quiero para mañana un informe de tres mil palabras sobre la Guerra de Vietnam – lo miro fríamente apuntándolo con un gis que traía desde hace un rato en la mano.

-¿¡Tres mil palabras! Are you fucking kidding me?- se levanto estrepitosamente de su asiento, con la cabeza entre las manos

¡Ese ingles no podía ser tan maldito!

-Tres mil quinientas por usar ese vocabulario conmigo-

La quijada de Alfred llego hasta el suelo; con lágrimas en sus ojos se arrastro hasta su profesor y comenzó a restregarse contra sus piernas.

-Vamos Artie, no seas tan malo conmigo. ¡Juro que te la meteré más duro en las noches si no me dejas ese trabajo!-

Todos los presentes miraron a la pareja con cara de poker.

Arthur no podía estar más rojo, de la ira y de la vergüenza ¡¿Cómo shit se atrevía a decir eso enfrente de todo el puto mundo!

-¡You bastard! ¡Que sean cinco mil palabras!-

El ingles comenzó a desatar todo su ira contra el americano, le lanzo todo lo que tenía a la mano –incluyendo unos scones que casi envenenan a Alfred-.

La clase termino siendo un total desastre, Arthur no pudo dar la lección que debía y Alfred termino con moretones en todo el cuerpo.

Para los alumnos todo el teatro que habían armado la pareja de angloparlantes fue de lo más graciosa, y fue un evento para recordar.

Cuando ya nadie quedaba en el salón, Alfred se acerco al mayor y lo abrazo.

-Sorry, yo no quería causar todo esa alboroto; solo quería que me dijeras _Happy Birthday Alfred-_

El americano soltó el agarre que tenia sobre el ingles y abrió la puerta del salón para salir, mas una mano halando su chaqueta lo detuvo.

Se giro y vio a su amado maestro con la cabeza gacha y la cara rojita.

-Happy Birthday, my stupid love- susurro suavemente

Una sonrisita apareció en la cara del menor; con amabas manos tomo el rostro de Arthur y lo alzo para poder besarlo suavemente en los labios.

Al separarse lo abrazo por la cintura y descanso su cabeza en el hombro ingles.

-Thank you, where's my present?-

-I will give it at night…-

Alfred rio, cuando quería Arthur podía ser tan sensual…

-Lo estaré esperando con ansias-

Ambos rieron y se besaron nuevamente.

Al final, Alfred F. Jones se dio cuenta de que su cumpleaños no había sido una completa mierda después de todo.

….

N/A: Si, no fue muy bueno, pero quería escribir algo para mi gordo americano favorito ^^

So… ¡Happy Birthday Alfie~!


End file.
